


The Eyes Have It

by Tobyfan



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: Fraser and Ray make a bet.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Eyes Have It

## The Eyes Have It

by Tobyfan

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm just playing.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: For Rowan, for her birthday.

* * *

The Eyes Have It  
By Tobyfan  
Pairing: Fraser/RayK  
Rating: PG-13  
For: Rowan  
Notes: This started out as a drabble because I wanted to write something for Rowan's birthday but once Ray started chatting, he wouldn't shut up! My RayMuse has been quiet so long that I was rather surprised, but happy. Posted to my website: January 22, 2004. 

* * *

"I don't care what he said, Fraser. He was lying." 

"I am perfectly aware that people who are under arrest lie, Ray. I just don't think you can automatically assume this man is lying.'' 

"Oh yeah, cause criminals are known for their honesty," Ray said as they walked through the station. 

"We don't know that's he's a criminal." 

"He was found at the scene! He had blood on his clothes! Am I missing something here?" Ray asked, waving a folder around, which he then dropped on Francesca's desk. Luckily, she wasn't there to reprimand him. 

"He may have simply come across the body after the murder occurred and tried to help. Just as he said. Why must you always see everything in the most negative light?" 

"Oh, I don't know, Fraser. Maybe because I arrest lowlifes every single goddamn day and they all start to blend after awhile." Ray leaned against Frannie's desk and rubbed his eyes. 

"Perhaps you should go home for a little while and rest. I think your impartiality is compromised." 

"There's nothing wrong with my impat...impart...whatever the hell it is you just said! I'm fine. I just want a confession so we can close this case." 

"I don't think you're going to get one." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I believe Mr. Torrance is innocent." 

"And you know that how?" 

"I saw it in his eyes." 

Ray looked incredulous. "His eyes? Fraser, are you jerking my chain?" 

"No, of course not, Ray. The eyes are the windows to the soul. If Mr. Torrance had been lying, I would have seen it in his eyes." 

"Oh, so now you're a human lie detector?" 

"Of a sort." 

"That right? So you could tell if I was lying to you." 

Fraser didn't even hesitate. "Of course, Ray." 

"Come here,'' Ray led Fraser to an empty interrogation room. When they got inside, Ray closed the door and turned to face Fraser. 

"So if I said I'm okay with Stella dating now, you'd know I was..." Ray let the sentence run on, expecting Fraser to fill in the missing word. 

Fraser tilted his head and peered into Ray's eyes. "Say it again." 

Ray repeated it. 

Fraser was surprised. "You're telling the truth." Could this mean that Ray was ready to move on to a new relationship, Fraser wondered. 

"Yeah, well, I had to get over her sometime," Ray said dismissively. "Next. If I said Welsh was wearing bright red boxers today, you'd know I was..." 

"Lying." 

"Ah ha! That was the truth! I caught him zipping up in the men's room." 

"Actually, I knew that. I just wanted to hear you admit it," Fraser said dryly. 

Ray looked taken aback. "Fraser, you...you..." he sputtered angrily, but couldn't seem to find the most appropriately nasty word. 

"Care to try another, Ray?" 

Ray glared at him and then tightly angry mouth segued into a cunning grin. "Dana in the accounting department thinks you look hot in the brown serge." 

Fraser hesitated. "I'm uncertain. My instincts say that you're lying, but your eyes..." 

"There might be a little bit of truth in there?" 

Fraser nodded. "Perhaps it's not Ms. Peppin who finds the brown serge attractive but someone else." 

"You're getting warmer, Fraser." Ray's eyes were now dancing with mischief. "And it's not the serge, Frase. It's _you_ in the serge that's hot." 

Fraser felt his ears heat up with embarrassment and he looked at Ray again, who was still grinning. He was startled by the heat in Ray's eyes. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Fraser?" Ray asked calmly, leaning back against the table in the interrogation room. 

It couldn't be, Fraser thought, but the look in Ray's eyes confirmed it was. His heart began beating faster in his chest. He fought back against the excitement building inside him, terrified he was going to be disappointed. "Ray, are you saying that _you_ find the brown, uh, that you find _me_ attractive?" 

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the man a prize." 

"But Ray, this is so unexpected. I had no idea." 

"For someone who's usually so observant of everyone else, you certainly have blinders on when it comes to me." 

"I do not!" Fraser said, sounding indignant. "I am very observant of you. I observe and take note of how you interrogate prisoners. I..." 

"Fraser,'' Ray interrupted. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Fraser took one large step and he was in Ray's personal space. He grabbed him at the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Ray exploded into action; his arms and one leg wrapping around Fraser like a pretzel. Their teeth clicked together and their tongues battled for dominance. When they broke apart moments later, they were both breathing hard. 

"About fucking time you did that." 

"Perhaps we should continue this at a more private location later today,'' Fraser said, trying to regain his composure. 

Ray grinned. "Meet you outside at 5? We'll go to my place.'' 

Fraser nodded, took a deep breath, smoothed his hair back into place and walked out into the hallway. He could feel Ray's eyes on his back all the way down the hall. 

_end_

* * *

End The Eyes Have It by Anne:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
